legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Dragon
The Divine Dragon (神竜王, Shinryūō, ''lit. "God Dragon King") is one of the two main antagonists of Disc 3 in The Legend of Dragoon; the other is Lloyd, who clashes with him at his home a top the Mountain of Mortal Dragon, merely as an unexpected obstacle to an even greater plot. Being the strongest of all Dragons, he is known to many as the King of Dragons. Its awakening caused the local forest's creatures to go savage and nearly caused Dart to lose his sanity to the Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit. The only weapons that can do real damage to him are the Dragon Buster and the Dragon Block Staff, but even they are not enough. King of Dragons: Imprisonment, Escape, Vengeance At first glance, the Divine Dragon bears the design most seen in western-style dragons drawn in literature: a colossal, quadrupedal, winged reptile with elongated neck. The sacred sister described him as "The one who fly with seven diabolical eyes and wings that will bring destruction to Deningrad". The Divine Dragon once had eight wings before losing one of its larger forewings prior to its sealing. In the present day, it is known to fly across the sky on seven wings and a long tail. Ironically, the King of Dragons still has "souvenirs" from the Dragon Campaign in the form of several chained manacles around some of his limbs. His facial features are the most bizarre: an array of seven eyes, six eyes are located at the front of his upper jaw while the seventh, largest eye located on his chin. He mounted the Divine Dragon Cannon in his back and contained the Divine Dragon Ball in his chest. There is a rare chance for the Divine Dragon to drop a Dragon Shield. Over ten millennia ago, the Dragon King was sealed away by the ancient Winglies in the depths of the Mountain of Mortal Dragon for fear of being obliterated by his incredible power. About eleven thousand years later, the seal of the Divine Dragon wore off, allowing the angry monster to break free and fly off to wreak vengeance upon all he hated, including the Winglies who trapped him over 10,000 years ago. As the Winglies in their Forest predicted, The Divine Dragon manages to break free from his binding chains after the Dragoons enter Deningrad; it flies across low across the snowy wastes to the Crystal palace, diving down over the city and breaking stone buildings as it passes. Its flight causes considerable dismay but does no irreparable damage, whereupon it returns to its mountain. Only after the heroes have left the city in search of the Dragon Block Staff, does the Divine Dragon return, and then this time attacks the city with all its power, almost completely destroying the Palace built by the Winglies that had imprisoned him so long ago. As a section of the Palace falls, a beam of light can be seen streaking toward the Moon, as another Signet Sphere is destroyed, leaving only two still binding the Virage Embryo. After obtaining the one artifact that can affect the Dragon, Dart and company trek to the mountain to confront the Divine Dragon. Battle with the Divine Dragon This battle is fought at the top of the Mountain of Mortal Dragon. The best strategy is stick to your strong hitters because your dragoons will be no good in this battle. Make sure you come ready with a couple of magical items and a bunch of health potions and Angel Prayers. Make sure to equip your strongest additions unless you want the fight to last for a bit. Also its recommended you equip Bravery Amulets to your attackers due to one of his moves that induces fear to the party members and can deal large amount of damage and also reduces the amount of damage you deal. During Battle Due to the way the Dragon Block Staff is used in this fight Dragoon form is all but useless for attacking the Divine Dragon. Unlike against Grand Jewel the Dragon Block Staff is used at the very start of this fight, decreasing damage of offensive moves and defense. However, Meru and Miranda's healing spells are unaffected by this, as is Albert's Rose Storm. As long as the character who transforms had less than 200 SP before the transformation the character will revert back to human form immediately after using magic instead of staying in Dragoon form and having defense reduced. The Divine Dragon has five different attacks, as listed below. *'Dragon Claw': The Divine Dragon swoops his claw across the field and attacks the entire party dealing moderate damage. *'Divine Dragon Cannon': A count-down appears and at the end of the countdown the Divine Dragon will charge up energy through his largest eye, and releases this energy in a powerful blast through the cannon on his back, this attack hits two party members (all three, if he targets Dart) and does major damage. This attack can be disabled if you switch targets and attack the cannon directly, ultimately destroying the cannon. This attack is rarely used. *'Divine Dragon Ball': The Divine Dragon flies up in the air and and opens the flaps on his chest where he shoots a volley of many energy balls at the party dealing major damage. This attack can be disabled if you switch targets and attack the chest directly, ultimately destroying the ball. This attack is decently common. *'Random Magic': The Divine Dragon shakes his neck calling up a random powerful magic. The magic the Dragon casts are usually at maximum capacity and can affect all members of Dart's party. *'Pressure:''' The Divine Dragon shakes his head and casts Fear into all party members causing fear that lowers attack and defense from both physical and magical. Used if hit with magic attacks. After battle After the long battle, the dragon plummets to the ground with devastating force. Lloyd jumps down from his observing position to where its head rests on a cliff side. He slices downwards on its large chin and cuts out the eye there. The new owner of the Divine Dragon Spirit Stone explains to the confused heroes that the dragon was not a part of his plot and the extra power is unneeded. The Divine Dragon was an obstacle to his master plan; he might as well defeat it sooner rather than later. He then takes his leave by teleporting across the Mountain of Mortal Dragon and through the Evergreen Forest. Dart and friends give chase to Lloyd. Gallery Divine Dragon uses Dragon Claw.png|Divine Dragon uses Dragon Claw Divine Dragon uses Imperial Spells.png|Divine Dragon uses Imperial Spells Divine Dragon uses Divine Dragon Ball.png|Divine Dragon uses Divine Dragon Ball Death and Spirit Appears After being defeated by the new dragoons using the Dragon Block Staff, the Divine Dragon's eye was struck by Lloyd and the spirit of the dragon materialized. However, Lloyd is unable to use the spirit, as he was not the one who conquered the Divine Dragon and chosen to use its power. Lloyd still kept the spirit until much later, giving it to Dart Battle at Mayfil The Divine Dragon Spirit is encountered at Mayfil and is an optional battle. Unlike the first fight, Dragoon Spirit forms are recommended since no Dragon Block Staff effects are present to hinder them. Similar attacks, except the Fear attack appears to be missing. Dart Feld, the Chosen One In the end of chapter 4, Lloyd appears once more, still holding but not using the spirit. He confronts Melbu Frahma accompanied by Dart, his attacks does give Melbu some trouble but then after being struck by a beam, Lloyd fell and lay dying. He gives Dart the spirit of the Divine Dragon while he gave the Dragon Buster to Rose. When it gets near Dart, the spirit glows brightly to him as Lloyd and Dart realizes that the spirit has chosen Dart. Dart accepts the spirit and uses its deadly power to destroy the God of Destruction. Unlike his previous Spirit, Dart is able to awaken and use the Divine Dragon Spirit to turn into a Dragoon on his own. The best possible explanation is that the Divine Dragon sees Dart as the Chosen One to use the spirit. As for Dart, the Divine Dragon Spirit is his true Dragoon Spirit, which makes Dart the strongest Dragoon in the Legend Of Dragoon. Trivia *Despite Dart calling it the "Divine Dragon Egg" when he uses it while in Divine Dragoon form, the item is called the D.D. Ball. This is most likely due to a mistranslation of the original Japanese, as "Tama" means "Ball," while "Tamago" means "Egg." *While the Divine Dragoon Spirit is on Lloyd, it will begin to shine/resonate whenever Dart goes near Lloyd. During the cutscene on disc 3 right before the fight with Lloyd, you can see it shine right as Dart is teleporting to his location hinting early on who the master of it will be. Gallery Spirit Divian Dragoon attacking.png|Divine dragon spirit attacking. Divine Dragon Spirit uses Dragon Claw.png|Divine Dragon Spirit uses Dragon Claw Divine Dragon Spirit uses Imperial Spells.png|Divine Dragon Spirit uses Imperial Spells Hit by D.D.Ball.png|Hit by D.D.Ball Divine Dragon Spirit readies D.D.Ball.png|Divine Dragon Spirit readies D.D.Ball Divine Dragon Spirit uses D.D.Ball.png|Divine Dragon Spirit uses D.D.Ball Divine Dragon Spirit readies Divine Cannon.png|Divine Dragon Spirit readies Divine Cannon Category:Boss Category:Optional content Category:Dragons Category:No Element Category:Mountain of Mortal Dragon